1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), Personal Handy-phone Systems (PHS), Personal Computers (PC), Handheld Personal Computers (Hand-held PC), mobile phones, other mobile terminals, information processing devices having a communication device, method of information processing and information processing program thereof, more specifically, an information processing device, a method of information processing and an information processing program thereof using a Subscriber Identity Module card (hereafter SIM card) for reading and writing recorded information from and to the SIM card having different recorded information such as subscriber information etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
The SIM card is an integrated circuit (IC) card having a subscriber information such as an identification number, a telephone number, a telephone directory, a telephone charge, etc. For a mobile terminal using the SIM card, a user purchases an optional mobile phone, and selectively signs a contract with a provider for obtaining the SIM card for installing the SIM card into the mobile phone for calling. A single mobile phone can be used for sharing by a plurality of SIM cards, if the SIM cards from a plurality of providers are obtained. Such SIM cards are applied in the mobile phone using Global System for Mobile communication (GSM).
If the SIM card is used for a communication device using Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), as FIG. 1 shows, a card insertion opening 6 having a lid 8 is movably attached to open/close on a main body 4 of the mobile phone 2. The SIM card 10 is installed in the card insertion opening 6. For example, FIG. 2 shows, the SIM card 10 is installed into the slot 16 formed at a side of the card body 14 of a card-type information processing terminal 12. As FIG. 3 is a block diagram showing, for example, configuration of the mobile phone 2 or the information processing terminal 12 having an information reading/writing unit 18 inside the main body for reading/writing information from/to the SIM card 10.
Referring to mobile terminals using such SIM card, there are Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publications No. 2002-125020, H06(1994)-161842, 2000-253108, 2001-251394 and 2002-152354.
The publication 2002-125020 discloses a communication terminal using the SIM card. The publication H06(1994)-161842 discloses an IC card as an external memory device or a computer using the IC card. The publication 2000-253108 discloses a mobile phone using an IC card for recording compressive/de-compressive image information, voice information therein. The publication 2001-251394 discloses a wireless terminal having an information memory card installed in the card receiving area, the information memory card has recorded image information and voice information therein and provided readably therefrom. The publication 2002-152354 discloses the SIM card installed under a battery, the battery has to be removed for installing the SIM card.
As FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing the backside of a mobile phone, in this figure, the lid 8 provided on the backside of the mobile phone 2 can open or close, or the battery can be removed for installing the SIM card 10. FIG. 2 is a perspective view showing the SIM card 10 installed in the slot 16 of the card-type information processing terminal 12. The SIM card can be attached or detached easily in such structures. However, if the SIM card is installed internal personal computer (PC) or other information processing device, the SIM card is hardly removed or installed as it is necessary for the device to be break down.
In addition, if a plurality of SIM cards having different recorded information therein are used, replacement of a selected SIM card and related operation corresponding to the replacement are necessary, which lacks in usability.